


Thanks For The Ride

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, High School, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, One True Pairing, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: For three years now, ever since the two were Freshmen, Armitage Hux has been receiving (and rejecting) invitations from classmate Ben Solo to “get to know each other” on a romantic level. Hux just isn’t interested in Ben’s childish innuendoes or sloppy, over-the-top flirting. He repeatedly tells Ben to just accept defeat, already ...... but Ben isn’t one to give up easily, especially when it comes to something that he really wants.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

The displeasure on Hux’s face was evident even from all the way across the room. Tired, annoyed — but the look on his face was making Ben smile.

It was after school, Wednesday afternoon at Tarkin High School. Armitage Hux, a slim, pale, red- headed junior, 17 years old, had been on his way to the school’s second-floor library. Hux may not have been much in terms of physical prowess, but what he lacked in brawn he made up in brains. 

He was one of the most gifted students at school; so much so that he had been approached by the faculty to join their volunteer student tutors. So every Wednesday Hux would stay after until early evening, helping those who needed it.

And Ben knew this.  
Hence why he had signed himself up for some sessions.

Well, not entirely for that reason.

His mother had been more than frustrated with Ben’s poor math grades, and had gone so far to threaten to take away his car, if he didn’t show some improvement soon.

And when Ben saw Hux’s name on the list of available tutors, well, that pushed him more into doing it than anything else.

Ben had come out as being gay his freshman year of high school, and, coincidentally, so had Hux. Ben and Hux had known each other in middle school, although Hux more than made it clear that he didn’t find Ben’s loud, flashy personality to be in any way appealing.

But after both had their separate coming-outs, Ben had been relentless in trying to ask Hux out. Hux dealt with this unwanted attention by simply ignoring it, and avoiding Ben as much as possible.

However, sometimes fate has a funny way of conspiring against you, as evidenced by Hux sitting down across the table from his new tutor-student now.

“Hello, Ben,” he said calmly, bringing a black notebook out of his backpack and setting it on the table. “What do you need help with today?”

“Well, my lips have been aching a lot lately. Any way you can help me with that?”, Ben asked, smiling and playfully puckering.

“I’ve heard that chapstick works wonders. It’s Math, right? Algebra 1?”

“Yeah,” Ben said. He brought his book out and set it on the table, but didn’t open it. “Aka Pointlessness 101.”

“You must not really feel that way, since you’re here for tutoring.”

“This was my moms idea, actually. Love her but the woman gets way too high strung over a few little D’s and F’s. I mean, seriously, when am I going to use algebra in real life, anyway?”

“You never know, Ben.”

“You know what I DO know? You smell incredible,” Ben told him, closing his eyes and taking an exaggeratedly large whiff. “And I love that color on you. Did you put that on just for me? I’m flattered.”

“Good hygiene should never be done for the sake of anyone other than yourself. Now what am I helping you with today? What chapter, what section?”

“Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are ridiculously beautiful?”

“That’s not answering my question.”

“You know I requested you, specifically YOU, as my tutor, right? I could not wait for this chance to spend some one on one time with you.”

“Still not answering my question.”

“Answer a question of mine, first: you wanna go out after this? Movies or something?”

“Not interested.”

“Why not, red? It’s no secret you’re into guys, here. So am I. So why not?”

“You’re not my type. Sorry.”

“Not your type? So you’re not into tall, sexy, great kisser and amazing lover boys?”

“Look, man ... you asked for a tutor. I’m here to help with your math. That’s _it_. I’m not interested in whatever bullshit you go around telling dumbasses in order to get laid. Either tell me what you want help with, and open up your book, or leave so I can spend my time helping someone who actually wants it.”

“You don’t mince words, do you, red?”, Ben asked, a smirk on his face as he sat up straight in his seat. “But ok, you make a fair point. When we’re in here, it’s math, and nothing but math. BUT ... anywhere else I catch you alone, I’m gonna keep on talking to you until you see my perspective. I’m gonna get you to at least go on a date with me. Okay?”

Instead of approving or denying Ben’s claims, Hux merely said, with a completely straight face, “Good luck with that, Solo. Now, what chapter do you want to start on?”

— — 

“Come on, red. It’s freezing out here. The bus won’t come for another half hour at least.”

“I’m fine.”

It was after school several weeks later, and Ben and Hux’s tutoring sessions had gone on as normal. Ben had kept true to his word that when they were studying, schoolwork was ALL they would be focused on.

But when Ben was lucky enough to catch Hux outside of the library, he was quite persistent in asking Hux out. Which, of course, always yielded a polite but firm No from the redhead. 

Today, after a day of not catching Hux at all, Ben had gone out to the student parking lot after school, tossing his stuff into the backseat and warming his old car.

Ben had been about to pull out of the lot when he happened to look over at the opposite end, which was where the bus stop was, and saw Hux standing there, alone, waiting on the bus. It was horribly cold out, with an aggressive wind, and even from where Ben was parked, he could see that Hux was shivering. So he quickly drove across the lot, rolled down his window, and offered Hux a ride. Which, _of course_ , was refused.

Ben sighed. “Jesus Christ, why are you so stubborn? Hey if you’re worried I’m crazy or something behind the wheel, I’m not. I’ve had my license for a year now and my record is perfect. Not even a parking ticket.”

Before Hux could answer, another giant (and bone-chilling) gust of wind came by, rocking the slender boy back on his feet. Ben put his car in park, got out, and held open the passenger door, bowing his head like a chauffeur as he said, “Your chariot awaits, mi’lord.”

With a sigh that Ben could hear even above the wind, Hux slowly, reluctantly got into the car. Ben shut his door for him and sprinted back around to the drivers side.

“So where do you live?”

“Upper West street, the Harrison apartment complex.”

“Wow that’s crazy; my dad stays over there!”

“I’ve never seen you there before.”

“He just moved in last month, from his other apartment. I’ve only been over to see him like once since then.”

Hux glanced at him. “So I take it your parents are divorced?”

“Nah. They’re still married, but they’re separated. They have been for like a year; shit, they may as well get divorced.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Ben gave a little shrug. “It’s whatever. Actually it’s a lot nicer at home this way, without the yelling.”

Hux offered no commentary, and Ben, looking at him, said, “You’re still shaking. You want me to turn up the heat?”

“No. I’m fine.”

Ben just groaned and turned up the heat by two cranks. “There’s no grandeur in silent suffering, red. That crap went out with biblical martyrs.”

Hux said, a small grin on his face, “Never would have taken you for one who knew any kind of religious doctrines.”

“If you’re thinking I’m some kind of secret choir boy, I’m sorry to disappoint. But, when I was a kid I went to catholic school for grade school. St. Bartholomew’s. My uncle was a teacher there, so we got a discount on tuition.”

“Seriously?”

“Mm hm.”, Ben murmured. They were at a red light, and Ben said, slyly, “Admit it; I said Catholic school and you immediately pictured me in one of those sexy school girl uniforms.”

Hux’s face flushed just slightly, and he looked out the window. “Just when I thought we were going to have an actual intellectual conversation.”

“Sorry. Hey, so when are we going on that date? I’ve got some great ideas for —“

“Never.”

“Well, _that’s_ disappointing. I’m not a bad guy, you know, red.”

“Would you please stop calling me ‘red’? I hate that.”

“Sorry; Armitage.”

Hux faced him fully, his eyes sparking as he said, “Call me that again and I’ll kill you with my bare hands. You have definitely known me long enough to know I hate my first name.”

They had pulled up in front of the apartment complex, and Ben put the car in park, before saying, “Fine then, HUX. I can’t even lie; you saying you’ll kill me is kinda hot. Do you mind if I think about you saying that on repeat during my special before-bed alone time?”

Hux rolled his eyes and got out of the car, shouldering his backpack. “Thank you for the ride, Ben.”

“If you think this ride was good, there’s another ride I offer that’s even better. No lines, no wait, and you can ride it again and again for free. Hey is it ok if I think about THAT tonight?”

“Maybe you should think about getting some help for your over-active imagination, instead,” Hux said dryly, as he walked away.

“That wasn’t a ‘No’!”, Ben called after him, through the rolled-down window. Hux just lifted one hand in a wave, then went into the building, not looking behind him.

—

“Hey,” Ben said, walking up to Hux. “I want to show you something super-sexy.”

It was a few days later, Friday morning, and Hux had looked up, his face conveying his surprise to see Ben standing by his locker.

Hux sighed and continued to fiddle with the dial, which always took several tries to crack open. When he finally got it, he began neatly placing books into the locker, saying, “Sounds rather inappropriate, Ben.”

Ben pulled a paper from his back pocket and held it in front of Hux’s face.

“Look. An A on my last math quiz. A fucking A!”

Hux gave him a small smile, and said, “Good. I’m glad; my efforts haven’t been for nothing after all.”

“You’re a great teacher,” Ben said, stuffing the paper back into his jeans. “So I was thinking, this is my first A in this class all semester, and it’s thanks to you. So I want to properly thank you. How about me and you go out to dinner at —“

“No, thank you.”

Hux shut his locker and started to walk away. Ben chased after him, saying,

“Come ON, Hux! It’ll be fun! What kind of food do you like?”

“Isn’t your next class the _other_ way?”

“You look like the kind who likes weird, exotic foods. How about we go —“

“No, thank you, Ben. I’m fine. Again though, congrats on that A. Does this mean you no longer require my tutoring services?”

“What? No! I mean, yeah, I still want to keep our Wednesday’s going. We’re starting a new unit next week and I just know I’ll need you for that.”

“Okay, that’s fine.”

They had reached the door of Hux’s next class, and Hux said goodbye to Ben, and started to walk in, when Ben reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him back.

“Wait a sec ... um ...”

“What?”

“Well, I’m going to spend the weekend with my dad. I have my bag packed in my car, so I can just head over after school. Since I’ll be going there anyways, you want a ride?”

“Sure, that’d be nice.”

Ben’s smile lit up his face, and at that moment, the warning bell rang. “Okay cool. I’ll meet you by your locker after the last bell. See ya!”, he said, then took off running down the hall for his own class.

After school, Ben was waiting right where he said he’d be, that annoying smirk on his face. When Hux asked him why he looked so happy, Ben replied, “It’s just not that often I get to drive a hot redhead home.”

“You might want to get your eyes checked, Solo. My hair may be red but I’m far from this ‘hot’ that you speak of.”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and trust me, I’ve spent a long time ‘beholding’ YOU, my friend.”

Hux rolled his eyes again as they headed out the door. It was warmer today than the first time Ben had driven Hux home, but still quite chilly. 

“I keep telling you, those phony lines aren’t working on me, buddy. You’re not going to get wherever you’re trying to get with me. You should just give it up and focus your creativities on somebody who’ll respond to you.”

They had reached Ben’s car, and Ben unlocked the doors, letting them in. 

“Only losers have that give-up mentality, Hux.”

“Why don’t you go after that one guy? Uh, that kid that I always see talking to you before our session. With the wavy brown hair.”

“You mean POE?”, Ben asked, sounding surprised. “What makes you think that would work??”

Hux shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I mean, it seems like he’s into you a little. He’s always touching your arm or laughing at something you’ve said. I bet he’d faint if you asked HIM out.”

“Interesting. But, alas, young Poe is not mine typeth.”

“And I _am_?”

“Very, very much so.”

Instead of asking Ben to clarify, Hux simply asked him if he minded him turning on the radio, to which Ben sighed, and nodded. After about ten or so minutes of this, as they got closer to the apartment, Ben turned down the stereo volume and asked,

“So what are you doing this weekend?”

“Homework.”

“You’re doing homework ALL weekend? That’s kinda lame, don’t you think?”

“Never said that I wasn’t lame.”

“True. But ok, I was thinking, since we’ll be in the same building and all, we could hang out or something.”

“I already told you I wasn’t going to ever go on a date with you.”

“It’s not a date. It’s _hanging out_ , Hux.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Yeah. One scenario involves me trying to put the moves on you, the other doesn’t.”

Hux uttered a little laugh, shaking his head. “Somehow, that’s not the most reassuring argument in the world.”

“Well, what if I said we wouldn’t be alone? My dad will be there. He said we can barbecue on Saturday night, so why don’t you come over for that?”

“Eh, I don’t know, Ben. Shouldn’t this be your alone, father-son time with him?”

This time it was Ben who laughed and shook his head. “Not really. Plus he said _his_ friend might come over, and if he does, that means they’re going to drink and play cards all night. So it’d be nice for me to have someone sober to talk to.”

“I don’t know ...”

They had reached the complex, and Ben found a parking spot in the small lot, before they got out of the car.

“Well, think about it, okay? My dad’s place is up on the fourth floor, apartment 422. If you decide you want to come, drop over at around 5:30 tomorrow afternoon. If not, then no hard feelings, and I’ll give you a ride to school on Monday. Okay?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“Your parents, do they know that you’re into boys?”

“They do. Mom, well ... I’m honestly not sure what she thinks of it. She was raised strict catholic so I’m not really sure where she stands on this issue. But dad is a lot more open-minded. He thinks it’s weird, I guess, but he doesn’t have a problem with it.”

“So if I were to walk into your dad’s place, and announce myself as your boyfriend, he’d be totally cool about it?”

“Probably not; because you saying that would literally cause me to drop dead, and I don’t think he’d be too ‘cool’ about someone just killing his kid like that. But, hey, why are you asking? You finally ready to date me??”

“It’s called a hypothetical question. But okay, I’ll think about it. No promises though.”

“You’ll think about dating me? Yes!”

“No! I’ll think about coming over tomorrow.”

“Okay; that’s a start. Just think; from a barbecue at my dad’s house, to our first date, our first kiss, our wedding, our —“

“Thanks for the ride, Ben,” Hux said, waving as he walked over to the stairs. Ben wondered why he didn’t just take the elevator like him, then realized it was probably because Hux didn’t want Ben to know where HIS apartment was.

Oh, well ... plenty of time to learn that later on.

—

“Oh my god!”, Ben exclaimed, his voice cracking a bit. “You’re here!”

Ben had answered the door the next day, completely not expecting to see Hux standing in front of him. He was so excited, in fact, that he thought he might start hyperventilating if he didn’t manage to slow down his heart rate.

Hux nodded, looking past Ben and into the apartment warily. “I was hungry.”

Ben took his arm and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. 

“You’re in luck, then. I told dad I might have a friend over so he’s cooking up a bunch. Burgers, chicken wings, hot dogs ... but you know, the biggest and BEST ‘hot dog’ is right in my pa—“

“Where is your dad?”

At that moment, a man came in from the small balcony outside. Hux looked back and forth between the two; it was obvious (to Ben at least) that Hux was wondering why father and son looked almost nothing alike. The man who came in (wearing faded jeans and a t-shirt despite it being quite chilly out on the balcony) had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and lots of laugh-lines along a stubbled, somewhat roguish face.

“Hello,” he said, offering his hand to Hux. “I’m Ben’s dad, the incomparably magnificent adventurer and world class chef, Han Solo. You must be Hux?”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Solo. It’s nice to meet you.”

“None of that ‘Mr. Solo’ stuff; call me Han, kid,” he replied, and let loose with a smirk that was almost a carbon-copy of his son’s. “So ... um, are you Ben’s ‘special’ friend, or —?”

“No, Mr. — er, Han. I’m definitely not.”

“Han!”, Ben explained, blushing. “I already told you he’s not.”

“I know what you said, kid, but you’re not always honest with me. And you were so thirsty to get him over here that I just assumed —“

“What the hell? Did ... did you just use the word ‘thirsty’?”

“What? Isn’t that what you kids say these days, to mean eager or desperate?”

To Ben’s surprise (and delight), Hux burst out laughing. This was a first; all that Ben could ever get out of Hux was a chuckle, at best. But Ben covered up his pleasure at this and sighed, loudly. 

“Don’t use slang, dad. You’re like, 92.”

“ _Forty_ -two, kid. Okay well, friend, special friend or whatever, it’ll be about twenty minutes until everything’s all done, so Ben, entertain young Hux for a bit while I finish up,” Han said, and then he was back out on the deck, where a delicious-smelling waft of smoke drifted back into the house.

“You heard the man; let’s go into my bedroom and _entertain_ each other,” Ben said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m fine out here,” Hux said, sitting down on the couch. The tv was on, and after a moment, Hux asked, “A documentary on fire-ants? You don’t look like the documentary type.”

“I’m not, but dad is. He watches this crap all the time. The last time I was over he made me watch a three hour long special on the solar system. I mean, talk about bad parenting, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Hux said, in that dead-pan way of his, “That’s some horrific child abuse right there. You want me to call CPS for you?”

“No, but speaking of calling ... why don’t I have your number, Hux?”

“Probably because I never gave it to you, Ben.”

“That’s a little irresponsible of you, as my tutor, isn’t it? I mean, what if I wake up at midnight one night and have a burning question about a math problem, but I can’t reach you? Then what?”

“I’m sure whatever questions you had could wait until I saw you at school the next morning.”

“What if I wake up because I’ve been dreaming of YOU and I desperately need to hear your voice at that exact moment, and it couldn’t wait until the morning because I’d potentially die? Then what?”

Hux rolled his eyes and got to his feet. “May I use your bathroom, please?”

“Yeah. Second door on the left,” Ben said, pointing down a small hallway. “But just so you know, if you’re going in there to fix yourself up, you don’t need to. You look breathtaking already.”

Hux returned a few minutes later, Ben said, holding his hands clasped together in front of his heart, “Just those few minutes felt like an eternity without you beside me, Hux.”

“You know, if you absolutely insist on keeping this up, can you at least think of better lines than that? 

“Yes, really, son,” Han said from behind them, holding a large platter full of food. “For Christ’ sake, haven’t I taught you better game than that?”

Hux started to laugh again, but Ben pouted, his face going red once more. 

“I’ll only forgive that comment because you have food with you.”

“Of course.”, Han said, setting the platter down on the living room table. He pulled his armchair close, and told Ben to get them some napkins, plates, and buns. He went into the kitchen himself and brought out the ketchup and mustard, and a 12-pack of Cokes taken from the fridge. “I hope you don’t mind, Hux; I’m not really a sit at the dining table kind of guy.”

Hux grinned and shook his head. “I don’t mind if you don’t. This looks delicious.”

And it was. The three of them spent the next hour gorging themselves on Han’s succulent barbecue, and flipping back and forth between Han’s documentary and a basketball game that Ben wanted to watch.

Right as they were all approaching the point of maximum fullness, the doorbell rang, and Han jumped up to answer it. 

“Chewie! It’s about fuckin’ time you got here, the foods nearly gone!”, Han exclaimed, as he opened the door on the biggest man Hux had ever seen before. He had to have been 7 feet tall at the very least, broad-shouldered, with a long brown beard and extremely long brown-blonde hair tied back in a rough ponytail.

The man, ‘Chewie’, apparently, lifted Han right off his feet in a huge hug, then spotted Ben sitting on the couch.

“Holy fuck — Benny, is that you??”

Ben stood up with a smile. “It’s me, Uncle Chewie.”

The man went to Ben and lifted him off his feet as well, squeezing tightly. “You’ve grown so much since I last saw you! You’ll be catching up to me pretty soon!”

When he put Ben back down, Ben turned to where Hux sat, and said, “Uncle, this is my friend from school, Hux. Hux, this is my uncle Charles Wooken, also known as Chewie.”

Chewie offered his hand, and Hux took it with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Wooken.”

“No, no, just call me Chewie. Are you, er, are you and my nephew ...”

“No, uncle!”, Ben exclaimed, flushing again. “Jeez, you’re just as bad as Han is. He’s _just_ my friend. That’s really it.”

“It’s because Ben had the misfortune of inheriting his mother’s good looks, but absolutely none of my dating skills,” Han said from where he had gone into the kitchen. He returned with a six pack of beer, and a deck of cards held together with a rubber band. “Now, whether or not he’s improved in his card game, I can’t say. Hux, do you play poker?”

“I’ve learned, but I’m not very good at it.”

“Neither is Ben. You’ll fit right in.”

—

The four of them spent the next couple of hours playing various card games against each other. Hux, although he was quiet and reserved (as always), appeared to be having fun. And apparently he was a better poker player than he’d let on, he managed to win the first 3 games.

“It’s a good thing we’re not betting money, or you’d have cleaned me out by now,” Han told him once, laughing.

Around 11:30 or so, Hux said that he should really be getting home, and Ben immediately volunteered to walk him back to his apartment. Not only because he wanted to be alone with Hux, but because Han and Chewie were about a six pack of beers deep EACH, and starting to get a bit loud for Ben’s taste.

“You’re welcome to come back any time, kid,” Han told him as he was getting ready to go. “Preferably after you’ve gotten your allowance or something. I need a chance to regain my card playing dignity.”

Hux laughed and made his goodbyes to Han and Chewie, and then he and Ben were out in the hall.

“You don’t have to walk me back to my apartment, Ben. I’m right downstairs.”

“What kind of gentleman doesn’t see his date to the door? I may not be much, but one thing I’ll always have is my chivalry.”

“I’m not your date. This was just hanging out, remember?”

They were down the stairs now, and had approached a door at the end of the third floor hall. Hux dug into his pocket for a key, as Ben said,

“Well, but, it’s kind of late. I figured I should be here to help you make excuses to your parents.”

“Mom passed when I was four. You’d only have to deal with my dad, but ... he isn’t here right now, anyway.”

Hux flipped on the lights and hung his jacket on a peg behind the door. Ben steppes inside and looked around; the apartment was the same layout as Han’s, with the exception of being really, really neat. Countertops and tables shone, and Ben would guess that there wasn’t a single speck of dust or dirt on the carpets.

“So your dad isn’t home, huh? When’s he get back? Do we have time to get more intimately acquainted with each other?”, Ben asked, sitting carefully down on the pristine-looking sofa.

“Did I miss the part when I asked you to come in? Or to sit?”

“Well, to be honest, I’m a little concerned that it’s almost midnight and you’re all alone here. I feel like a good boyfriend would offer to stay and protect you, until he comes back.”

Hux sat down beside him with a sigh. 

“One, you’re not my boyfriend. And two, I think you’d be waiting much longer than you expect, Ben.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ah, well, the thing is ... I mostly live alone, actually,” Hux confessed, looking down at his shoes.

“Alone?”

Hux nodded. “Yes. My father, he got this job offer to work at this company in France. Going back and forth by plane was way too expensive, so he just decided to live there. But I didn’t want to go; I wanted to stay here and finish out high school. So, he lets me stay here, alone.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Well, because I’m still 17, the official story is that I’m living here under the care of my aunt, but really it’s only me. I mean, she’ll come over once a week to check in with me, but that’s about it.”

“That’s crazy,” Ben said, shaking his head. Although he wouldn’t say this, he was impressed; he knew that if HE were the one left alone, he wouldn’t handle it as maturely as Hux seemed to be. “How long has your dad been gone?”

“What is it now, December? Dad’s been gone since early April, so, about 8 months, then.”

Ben’s mind immediately burst into activity with a thousand questions. Early April? Then ... who had Hux spent Thanksgiving with? Who would he spend Christmas with? How in the world did he manage to feed himself, or get himself up for school every day, or remember stuff like taking out the trash?

And wasn’t he lonely?

As if partially reading his mind, Hux continued, “Really, I guess I’m lucky. We didn’t get along so well before. Plus dad pays the bills for everything, and puts money into my bank account for groceries and stuff each month.”

“Hm. So all by yourself, no parents — you must have some wild parties, huh?”, Ben asked, teasing him.

“Um, actually ... you’re the first person outside of my aunt that I’ve ever had over.”

Ben blinked in surprise. “Really?”

Hux nodded; and was it Ben’s imagination, or was he blushing? “Yes, really. But don’t let that go to your head, Solo.”

“ _Which_ head?”

“Ben ...”

“Why don’t you get a pet or something?”

“What? I DO have a pet,” Hux said, standing up. He walked into what Ben assumed was his bedroom, and came back out with a large rectangular glass cage balanced in his arms. He set it down on the table in front of them. “See? His name is Yoshi.”

Ben leaned closer, taking a look at what must have been some kind of tiny, yellow-brown reptile.

“What is it?”, Ben asked, gently tapping the glass. “A lizard?”

“Bearded dragon, actually.”

“Huh. What does it eat?”

“He’s able to eat very small vegetables and fruits, if they’re cut-up, but his favorite thing is crickets.”

“Crickets?”, Ben asked, scrunching up his face. “How the hell do you get those? Do you have to go out and catch them?”

Hux chuckled a little. “No. They sell them at pet stores. You ask and they go to this see-through bin and scoop a bunch into a bag. Then you empty the bag into the cage, and Yoshi eats them when he feels hungry.”

“That sounds like a horror show.”

Hux nodded. “Kind of. And that’s not the worst thing. So one day I stop and get a bag on my way home from school, right? But when I got home I guess I forgot about them, and they just sat in my backpack all night. I go to school the next day and the bag is still in there, and I guess at some point they managed to chew a hole through it. During Spanish class this girl who sits in front of me starts screaming that there’s a bug on her, and pretty soon everyone’s screaming or freaking out because the crickets escaped my backpack and are jumping all over the room. Maybe 20 or more of them. And I had to just sit there and act like I didn’t know where they came from.”

Ben burst out laughing, so hard he had to hold his stomach. “Holy shit ... I can see that so clear in my head! That’s hilarious!”

“I suppose it’s funny NOW, but God... I thought for sure I’d get caught and I’d be suspended, and they’d call my father and tell them that his son got kicked out of school over some crickets. I can’t imagine how my dad would react to _that_.”

“Well, aside from the cricket thing, you seem to be handling yourself really well. I mean your place is clean and you’re clean and your grades are really good. But I can’t believe you never told me before, that you’re by yourself, here. I would have graced you with my presence a lot sooner.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Mm hm. You realize that now I’m _obligated_ to come over and keep you company all the time, right?”

“Hey, you DO realize that this is a secret, Ben? No one else is supposed to know I’m here by myself.”

Ben scooted closer to him on the couch, a devious expression on his face as he said, “A secret, huh? You gonna give me some incentive for keeping your secret, Hux?”

Suddenly, quicker than Ben could process it, he found himself laying flat on his back on the couch. It took his muddled mind a few moments to realize that it was because Hux had pushed him, and surprisingly hard, at that.

And then _Hux was climbing over him_ , holding the stunned Ben down between his knees.

“You’ve fallen right into my trap, Solo,” Hux murmured, smirking down at Ben. “I was waiting for a chance to get your big, sexy self over here, all alone, so that I could have my way with you.”

“H-h-have y-your way w-with me?”, Ben stuttered, still in that shocked state.

“Mm. You’ve been teasing me for weeks, Ben. So let’s do it. I’ve got condoms in my room; you ready for this?”

“Uh ... uh .... H-Hux, I ... uh ...”

Leaning down, so close now that their lips were almost touching, Hux went on: “Oh, you like it raw, huh? That’s fine with me. Are you a top, or a bottom? I’m versatile, but, honestly, I’ve been dreaming about what it would feel like to be inside you, sweetheart. Is that okay with you?”

“Hux,” Ben said in an unsteady voice, with sweat visible around his temples, “Listen, I really don’t think —“

“What’s this? Are you scared? Are you _shaking_ right now?,” Hux asked, grabbing hold of Ben’s wrists. “Hm, it’s ALMOST as if all your sex talk is just for show, but once the real thing is in front of you, you don’t know what to do.”

He leaned down even closer, his lips just barely keeping from touching Ben’s ear, as he murmured into it,

“Tell you what; how about I keep this embarrassing little incident a secret, if you keep MY secret. Do we have a deal?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, we have a d-deal.”

Hux leaned back up slightly, so that he was looking into Ben’s eyes. “What would you do, if I kissed you right now?”

“Die?”

Hux smiled, and acted as if he WAS going to kiss Ben. Ben could barely think to close his eyes —

— when suddenly the pressure on his waist was gone. Ben opened his eyes; Hux was off of him now, sitting up on the couch with a smile.

“And, scene,” he said, giving a little bow.

Ben sat all the way up, his face and neck a forest fire, as he asked, “Wait ... all of that was just an act??”

Hux nodded. “Of course. You said you needed an incentive to keep my secret, so I gave you one.”

A beat of silence, and then Ben said, softly, “My God, you’re really amazing, Hux.”

“Thank you. You’re not bad yourself, you know. Especially when you show me the REAL you, and not all of your innuendo-laced bullshit.”

Ben gave a shaky laugh, running his fingers through his hair. “Would it be wrong for me to say that that both scared me, and turned me on? And that’s not me speaking bullshit, that’s the truth.”

“Oh? Interesting.”

“Interesting? That’s all you have to say to that?”

“For now, yes. Something else I want to say instead, though; I had a really good time at your dad’s house. Thank you for inviting me over.”

“Good. I’m glad. I-I’m here every other weekend, to see him. You can always come back. Or maybe one day come home with me to my mom’s house? She’s a really good cook. And in my actual room I have tons of games and stuff, so we’d have a bit more to do.”

“I’d like that.”

A beat of silence fell between them, and Ben looked up at the clock on the opposite wall. 12:22.

“I should probably get going,” Ben said, standing up. “I’m supposed to go with dad and Chewie to the store tomorrow; dad’s getting a new bedroom set and needs help carrying and hauling it all. But ... I’m going to come and get you Monday morning, and give you a ride to school. Is that okay?”

“Okay.”

Hux stood up and walked Ben to the door. Just before he closed it, though, Ben said, softly, “Hux?”

“Yes?”

Taking a deep breath, and looking Hux in the eyes, Ben said, “You — you said you liked it when I showed you the ‘real’ me, right? Well, okay, this is real: I actually DO like you quite a bit. I know I say a lot of goofy, flirty things to you, but really, that’s me covering up that I’m shy. But I think you’re smart, and funny, and I think you’re handsome. I’ve thought these things since 7th grade. And I know you keep saying that I’m not your type, but, Hux, I want you to give me a chance, to ... I don’t know. To be a really good friend to you, a friend with the intention of it leading into something more. I think ... I FEEL, that we could have a lot to offer each other, and I’d like the opportunity to prove that to you.”

Hux stood still in the doorway, staring at Ben with wide eyes. Ben, feeling discouraged by Hux’s long hesitation, turned to leave, muttering, “Sorry, you probably didn’t want to hear all —“

Before Ben could finish his thought, Hux suddenly had his arms wrapped around Ben, hugging him tightly. Ben’s delight turned to melting warmth when Hux gently kissed his cheek.

“W-why did you —“

“Because THIS Ben Solo is definitely my type,” Hux explained, letting go of Ben. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and said, “What’s your number? I’ll text you so that you have mine.”

Grinning like a madman, Ben gave it to him, unable to believe that this was all happening. Hux sent him an orange heart as a text, then asked,

“Do you think you’ll have all your dad’s stuff done by 7 or so tomorrow?”

“We should. Why?”

“Well, if you do .... come over here. Something for you to know about me: I like cooking. I can make us dinner.”

“Like ... a date?”

“If THIS Ben shows up, yes. A date.”

Ben leapt at Hux and hugged him again, saying happily, “Okay!”, and then, slyly, “If I promise to show up as THIS Ben, will you be here as aggressive, take-charge, hold me down and make me blush Hux? Maybe dress up in a little leather next time?”

“Ben —“, Hux began, making a face. 

Ben laughed and held out his hands apologetically. “Relax, I’m just joking. I’ll see you tomorrow!”, he said, waving himself out the door.

Hux looked after him with a smile.  
Tomorrow would definitely be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Hux?”

“Hm?”

“Did I ever tell you how much I like being over here with you?”

“Only about a million times.”

“Okay. Just making sure. Hey, Hux?”

“Hm?”

“I like the color of your eyes. I was never a fan of the color blue until I started really looking at your eyes.”

“Thank you, that’s very sweet.”

“Mm. Hey, Hux?”

Hux looked up, trying his hardest not to snap. Ben was a good person to be around and Hux enjoyed having him over, but sometimes, the guy could be really, really irking. Especially when Hux was trying to put his attention on something else, like he was attempting to do now with his history homework.

“ _Yes?_ ”

“Is this a date right now?”

Hux sighed. “I don’t know, do you think this is a date?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Okay then, it’s a date.”

“So you could say, in official terms, that we’re dat _ing_?”

Hux scribbled something in his notebook, then turned the page of his book before replying, absently, “Yes, dear.”

“So, we go out at least twice a week. You’re at my place or I’m at yours at least once. So that’s at minimum 3 days we’re with each other. And we’ve been doing this for like, 2 and a half months. That’s ten weeks. 10 times 3 is 30. So we’ve spent at least 30 non-consecutive days, a full month, ‘dating’.”

“Very good, Benjamin,” Hux said with a smile. “I can see all my math tutoring is still in effect, huh?”

“Funny. But I’m being serious; we’ve been dating for a while, now. And ... and I was just wondering ...”

“Yes?”

“Okay, I’m not seeing anybody else. Are you?”

“Of course not.”

“Okay, so we’re dating _exclusively_.”

Hux finally set down his book, frowning. “Why are you pointing out the obvious? What are you getting at?”

“It’s just, well ... Hux. Are we ... are you my _boyfriend_?”

Hux was quiet for a few moments and then, with a small smile, “Only if you’re MINE, Solo.”

Ben leapt at him and hugged him hard, crushing the air from the slender boy’s lungs. “Yes! I am!”

“Good,” Hux said, freeing up one of his hands to pat Ben on the back. “Glad that’s cleared up. Can we get back to homework now?”

“Um ... there’s something else I want to ask you, too.”

“You’re just full of questions tonight. If you applied this much curiosity to your school stuff, you’d probably be a straight-A student.”

Ignoring him, Ben said, “So we’re boyfriends.”

Hux groaned and leaned back on the couch, grabbing Ben’s hoodie (which was laying in between them) and pulling it over his face. “We just established this, Ben. Jeez. Yes, we’re boyfriends.”

“So does that mean we can, um, try some stuff?”

“Stuff?”

Ben nodded, his face in flames as he elaborated, “Stuff like, in the bedroom, stuff.”

Hux sat up slowly and pulled the hoodie down, giving Ben his full attention. “Do ... do you mean sex?”

Ben nodded, looking down at the floor.

“I think that you’re really, really cute, Hux. And sometimes when we’re kissing or whatever I can’t help thinking about ...other stuff.”

“Ben ... will you be really angry with me if I say that I’m not ready for that yet?”

“What? No! Shit, no, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have even asked something like that!”

“No it’s okay. Remember, I told you before that I like it when you show me the real you, and when you’re being honest with me. So, let me be mature and totally honest with you: I think you’re really attractive, too. And sometimes I look at you and I start wondering what _that_ would be like, too. And at some point, I’d love to try things with you. But right now, I’m not mentally ready. Because sex is a REALLY big, intimate thing.”

“I appreciate you telling me that, Hux. And I completely agree, we should both be READY, in all possible ways, before we go there. Oh, and um, just so you know ... I’m a virgin. Don’t laugh.”

“Why would I laugh? I am, too.”

“Really??”

“Mm hm. You know, I don’t know if you realize this, but you’re my ‘first’ for a lot of things. My first kiss, my first boyfriend, and, if and when we have sex, you’ll be my first time, there, too.”

Ben didn’t directly reply to this; instead, he scooted over on the couch and put both arms around Hux, holding him gently.

“I don’t know why, but hearing that made my arms get all goosebumpy.”

“You’re very sweet sometimes,” Hux murmured, leaning up and kissing Ben on the lips. “Actually, a LOT more than sometimes. Let’s put our school stuff away, huh?”

“Why?”

“Because I just found a subject I’m a lot more interested in,” Hux told him, grinning as he began to kiss Ben in earnest.

— —

“Boyfriend, huh?”, 

Ben nodded. “Yes, sir. Officially.”

It was after school a few days later, and Ben had dropped over at his dad’s apartment, to tell him the news about him and Hux.

Han stood up and clapped his son on the back. “Well, congrats, kid. Do you want to celebrate? You want a beer?”

Ben made a face and shook his head. “No, thanks. The stuff you drink could peel paint off the wall. But please, Han, the next time I have Hux over here, please don’t make it weird. Treat us the way you always have, okay?”

“Weird? When do I ever make things weird?”

“I’m just saying.”

“Is he home right now? Call him, tell him I want to take you guys out for steaks. Not _weird_ , just, a happy thing.”

“He’s still at school doing his tutoring sessions. I’ve gotta go in a bit to pick him up. Can we get a rain check on the steaks? I think we were gonna spend some time watching movies tonight.”

Han nodded, and then he cleared his throat and asked, “So have you told your mom yet?”

Ben looked at the floor and shook his head. “No. Honestly not sure if I should. She’s been kinda stressed out about work lately, I don’t want to worry her any more, you know?”

“Is that really it, Ben? Or are you just scared because of how she might react?”

Ben sighed. “I dunno, Han. I mean I think she already thinks me and Hux are together, like before it even became official. 

“Has she ever said anything to you about it?”

“Not really. But when we’re there we spend most of the time in the living room, or if we ARE in my room I always keep the door open, so she doesn’t like, feel weird or anything. But I don’t know, sometimes out of the corner of my eye I see her watching us and it just ... “

Han nodded, as if he knew what Ben meant. “Well, your mom may take some time adjusting to this, kid. But always remember, she’s a good woman and she loves you more than anything on this earth, okay? She’ll come around. And in the meantime, you’re both always welcome here. And you don’t have to keep your door open.”

Ben smiled. “Thanks, _dad_. Manly hug?”

“Manly hug,” Han agreed, folding Ben into a bear hug.

After letting go, Han cleared his throat again and began, somewhat awkwardly, “Ah, Ben, before I forget ... you’re 16, right?”

“Yep.”

“Have I ... I mean did I ever give you a talk about ... about things?”

“Huh?”

Han was blushing now, and wouldn’t look Ben in the eye as he elaborated, “You’re 16, you’re in a relationship, and I was just thinking that maybe you might need some advice about —“

“Oh my God!”, Ben exclaimed, his own face turning bright red as he got What Han was talking about. “Dad, no, really, you don’t —“

“A father has certain responsibilities to his son, to make sure he’s fully prepared and ready for —“

“We’re not even having sex yet!” Ben blurted out, his face now a forest fire. “So don’t worry about it.”

“Okay. Um, just two things though, alright? One, always use condoms. Like I know pregnancy isn’t possible with you two but other things are, and it’s better to be safe than sorry. If you ever need protection but don’t have money or whatever, come to me, I’ll give you the cash no questions asked. And two, never be talked into something that you really don’t feel ready for. And that goes for putting that kind of pressure on your partner, too. Okay?”

Ben nodded. “Got it. Good talk, Han.”

He stood up and pulled his jacket back on. “I’m going to head out to go pick him up now. I’ll see you this weekend, okay?”

“Okay, kid,” Han said, also standing. He kissed the top of Ben’s head, before ruffling his hair. “Love you. Be safe.”

“I JUST told you that we’re not —“

“I meant while _driving_ , kid,” Han said with a laugh. 

Ben chuckled sheepishly as well. “Shit, sorry. Love you too dad. See ya,” he said, waving his way out the door.

— —

“Is it really coming up that soon?”, Ben asked, taking another bite of his pizza. “Shit, that means midterms are soon, too. So not ready for them.”

It was lunchtime at school, and Ben was sitting at his usual corner table with his friends Rey and Phasma. The two ladies had been talking about going dress shopping, and when Ben asked why, he was informed that the school’s homecoming game and dance was coming up in three weeks.

“That’s like, almost a month away,” Ben had observed, frowning. “Why would you guys go get your shit so early?”

“Oh my god, Ben, you have NO IDEA how much work goes into finding the right outfit. And then you’ve gotta make sure your date’s outfit coordinates, and you’ve got to schedule hair and nail appointments at least two weeks in advance because everyone will be super-booked on the day of,” Rey explained, while stealing tator tots from his tray.

“Exactly,” Phasma agreed. “Hey ... are YOU going?”

Ben shrugged. “Er, I don’t know. Dances and stuff aren’t really my thing.”

“But what about Hux? Does he want to go?”

Ben shrugged again. While he and Hux were open with their relationship at school and in public, going to something as formal and official as homecoming dance together seemed like a really big step for them. Hux hadn’t mentioned a word about wanting to go, so Ben wasn’t really sure where he stood on the issue.

“Well, you should consider it,” Rey said. “Even if you don’t go to the dance, the school parade and the game are always fun to hang out at. You can come see me on my float! I’ll be on one with the badminton team!”

“What are you guys talking about?”

Ben looked up and smiled. Hux was finally there, tray in hand. He always came about ten minutes later than the others because his before-lunch class was all the way across the school, and foot traffic was a nightmare during lunch hours. Ben scooted over to make room for him. Since the two had started spending time with each other, they had made it a point to start getting to know each others’ friends as well. Phasma happened to be somebody that the two shared in common, and Rey, well, there probably wasn’t a person alive who couldn’t get along with the sweet girl.

“Nothing,” Ben said, giving Rey and Phasma a stern look to ensure they kept their mouths closed. “How’d your French test go?”

“I hope it went okay,” Hux said, cracking open his can of diet ginger ale. “French is my worst subject.”

“Hey, since you helped me with math, maybe I can help you with French. Tutor you.”

“You know French?”

“French _kissing_ , yes,” Ben said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’d be happy to tutor you in that for as long as you want.”

Phasma and Rey both laughed at that, and Hux blushed. 

“Perhaps I’ll take you up on that sometime, _mon amour_.”

Hux began to eat his food, quietly listening to Rey and Phasma talk about an assembly the school had had earlier in the day; but Ben was watching Hux closely. _Would_ Hux want to go to homecoming? He was so quiet and introverted; maybe a public thing like that would make him uncomfortable.

But then again, would Ben be a shitty boyfriend for not at least _asking_? What if Ben didn’t ask and Hux got it into his head that the reason he didn’t bring it up was because Ben’d be embarrassed about having a boy date, and that wasn’t the case at all.

After school, Ben drove Hux home as usual, and Hux invited him to come over for a bit. Hux chatted away in the elevator about this book his English class had started, but Ben was just barely listening.

Once they got inside, Hux told Ben to sit while he went into the kitchen to wash some dishes he’d left after breakfast. After a few moments on the couch, Ben decided to dive into the heart of the matter.

“So, earlier, me and the girls were talking about homecoming. You know, the parade and game and the dance.”, he called out to Hux above the running water.

“That’s coming up already?”

“Yeah. About three weeks. So I was wondering .... do you want to go? Like, should I buy us tickets for the dance?”

Hux turned off the sink and came to sit by Ben. “That could be interesting. I’ve never been to a school dance before.”

“So it’ll be another first for us; neither have I,” Ben said, smiling. “Alright, I’ll get us tickets tomorrow.”

Hux nodded, and then he leaned close to Ben and put his head on his shoulder. “I imagine that means we’ll be taking a bunch of pictures, huh?”

“I guess so. I know for sure my dad will want one of us, to put in a frame.”

“Mine, too.”

Earlier in the week, Hux had put his dad on a video conference call while he had been over, to introduce him to his father. It had been a huge step, and both were visibly nervous. But Hux Sr. was a lot more accepting than either had imagined he’d be.

“Son, your grades are exceptional, your aunt tells me you’re keeping up the apartment very nicely, and you’re a good kid. As long as you maintain what you have, I’m all for you being in a relationship. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Hux had replied, seeming relieved. 

“Good. Benjamin, it’s nice to meet you. The next time I come to the states I look forward to shaking your hand in person.”

“You too, sir,” Ben had said, also relieved.

After the call, Ben felt both better, but at the same time, guiltier than ever. Because although they had disclosed their relationship to both fathers, Ben had been putting off coming out and telling his mother. Although Hux never said anything, Ben often got the feeling that he was frustrated with having to keep themselves a secret, whenever Hux visited Ben at his mom’s house.

“Hey,” Ben said now, gently disengaging himself from Hux, “I’m feeling a little tired today; would you be very mad if I just went home?”

“You’re not feeling sick, are you?”, Hux asked, looking worried. He laid his hand over Ben’s forehead. “Two boys in my social sciences class went home with the flu, and I heard a lot of other kids are getting sick, too.”

“It’s not the flu, I’m really just sleepy. Little bit of a headache, too.”

He kissed Hux’s cheek. “Love you lots. I’ll be by in the morning to pick you up for school.”

“Alright,” Hux said, standing to walk him to the door. “But if you feel bad at all tomorrow, stay home and get rest. I’ll text you later to check up on you.”

“Thanks, Hux. Bye.”

“Bye, love you” Hux said, waving before he shut and locked his door.

— 

When Ben got home, he found his mother humming to herself in the kitchen. Her big black pot was on the stove, and on the counter were a variety of vegetables and meat.

“Oh! Ben! I didn’t expect you so soon, baby. This stew won’t be ready for some hours yet; I figured by the time you came home from your friend’s house, then it’d be done.”

Ben shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table, setting his backpack down on top of it. “It’s alright, there’s no rush. I have a lot of homework anyway.”

This wasn’t true, not exactly; but Ben sometimes felt like his mother believed he spent too much time over at Hux’s, and might be secretly worried that he was neglecting his school work. So Ben tried to make it a point at least once a week to sit near her with his books open.

He also felt the need to try and spend time with her, one on one. He thought that sometimes his mother was jealous that Ben seemed to prefer spending time with Han rather than her, and he needed to show her that this wasn’t the case, that he loved and wanted to be around them both _equally_.

“So how was school?”

“Okay. Remember that math test we took on Friday? We got them back today; I got a B+.”

“Really? That’s so good, Ben! You’ve really turned your grades around in there.”

“Yeah; mostly thanks to Hux.”

Leia didn’t answer; she had finished washing all of her vegetables, and peeling the potatoes; now she was beginning to cut everything up.

“So you know homecoming is coming up soon.”

“Really?”

“Yep. And Hux and I ... we were thinking about going to it. Together.”

Leia stayed turned around, continuing to chop. “Oh?”

“Yeah.”

Neither said anything more for the longest time, the silence only punctuated by Leia’s knife steadily coming down on the board. Finally, she turned around and began scooping her piles into the big pot on the stove.

“Can you come cut up this meat for me please? It’s a little tougher to cut, and my arms are sore.”

Ben got up and did as she asked, rinsing the sharp knife under hot water before tackling the large chunk of meat.

“Into cubes, right?”

“Mm hm.”

It was quiet again, with Leia adding different things to the pot and Ben chopping the beef.

“I remember when your dad and I went to homecoming, our junior year,” Leia said suddenly, startling Ben a bit.

“Yeah?”

“Mm. Han borrowed his father’s car, got a new suit, must have put on a gallon of cologne.”

“Did you have fun?”

“At first. But towards the end of the night, well, your dad’s friends had been sneaking a flask of whiskey back and forth between them all, and Han got pretty drunk. He passed out on me during “Your Song” by Elton John. I had to have some guys pick him off the floor and put him in his car. Then I drove him home and took a cab to my own house.”

“How did you get him into his house?”

“I didn’t. I just left him sprawled in the backseat of his car. I was so angry at him, I don’t think I picked up his calls for at least a month after.”

“I don’t blame you,” Ben said, shaking his head as he began dropping the beef cubes into the pot.

“In retrospect, Han gave me a lot of signs that he just wasn’t the one, you know? Things that I brushed off or ignored. But I’m thankful I ignored them, because if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have been given the best gift of my entire life.”

“What’s that?”

“You, baby.”

Ben, feeling a bit choked up at that, quickly turned back towards the sink. He took his time washing the knife and cutting board, in order to get his face together. After a few moments, he asked, raising his voice slightly above the running water, “The best gift ... even if he’s gay?”

“The best gift, no matter what he is,” Leia said softly, her arms going around her son from behind. “Hux ... is a very nice, polite young man. If he treats you well, if he respects and cares about you, that’s all a mother can ask for.”

“He does treat me good. Very good. And again, he’s the reason my math grade went up by two letters.”

“Well then, maybe he should start coming over even more; you might be Valid Victorian before high school ends,” Leia joked, setting them both to laughing. 

“Thanks, mom,” Ben murmured, kissing Leia’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, son. Always.”

She separated herself from Ben and went to the pot, stirring it. “Would you like to invite Hux over for dinner?”

But Ben shook his head. “Maybe some other time. I think tonight’s fine with just the two of us, mom. You want to watch a movie or something while we wait for the food?”

Leia’s face lit up excitedly. “Will you watch one of my old black and white ones with me?”

“Of course.”

Leia went to set it up, and Ben set to work making a bowl of popcorn for the two of them.

His headache had vanished into the wind.

— —

More weeks went by, with Ben and Hux getting closer with each other. Homecoming was approaching rapidly, and the two spent an interesting (if exhausting) Saturday afternoon shopping with Rey and Phasma for new clothes.

One afternoon, Ben was outside of the school, sitting on top of his car as he waited for Hux to finish up a tutoring session. When the time came, Hux came out the door, looked right at Ben, then got on the city bus that was just pulling up to the corner.

“What the hell —?”, Ben said to himself, confused. 

He got into his car and drove to Hux’s apartment, beating the bus by at least five minutes. He finally found a parking space as Hux emerged from the bus on the corner.

“Hux!”, Ben exclaimed, running up to him. “Are you okay? What’s —“

“Get the fuck away from me, Ben,” Hux snarled at Hux. Ben backed away, startled; it was EXTREMELY rare for Hux to curse.

“Are you mad at me?”, Ben asked, following Hux up the stairs to his apartment. 

“Go away.”

He got to his door and unlocked it, and Ben quickly managed to squeeze in before Hux could shut him out.

“You’re not being fair, man; if I did something to upset you, you need to tell me what it is so I can fix it.”

“There’s no fixing this. Fuck off.”

“Hux, what —“

“Ben, I told you from the start that the only thing I ever expected from you was honesty. If you can’t tell me the truth then we don’t need to be together.”

“Hux ... where is this coming from?”

“Don’t play stupid with me, Ben! The other day when I asked you why you couldn’t come over Friday night, you told me that your mother needed your help with moving furniture around at home.”

“So?”

“So? _So_? FUCK you, Ben! Get out of here and don’t come back!”

Hux went into his bedroom and slammed the door so hard the walls rattled. Ben sat in a stunned silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out what in the world had triggered Hux into such an uncharacteristic melt-down. Eventually he stood up and went to Hux’s bedroom door.

“Armitage ... let me in. Let me talk to you, please.”

“We don’t have a thing to talk about.”

“I’d say we have a LOT to talk about. Let me in, please?”

After a few moments, there was a low “click” as Hux unlocked his door. Ben waited a few seconds then opened it, to find Hux sitting back on his bed. Ben blinked in surprise; Hux’s eyes were red and moisture was streaming down his face. 

“Are you crying?”, Ben asked, in a wavering voice. It made his chest hurt like hell to see Hux so upset. “Please, tell me what it is I did!”

“You know damn well what you did, Solo.”

“No I don’t!”, Ben exclaimed, sitting gingerly beside Hux on the bed. _”Please_ , tell me??”

Hux clumsily wiped just streaming eyes with Ben’s sleeves. After a while he began to speak, in a voice just barely escaping shaking.

“Earlier I was tutoring Alex, a kid from my history class. We were talking and he told me he was at Binny’s ice cream the other night.”

“Okay?”

“Binny’s ice cream is right next door to Jeffrey’s Jewels.”

Ben’s entire fave blanched, as he finally understood what Hux meant.

“Hux, let me explain —“

“You don’t have to. Alex said he saw you in there with a GIRL. Short, pale, long brown hair, with a Hello Kitty backpack on. That sounds a whole fucking lot like REY, doesn’t it? Alex said you were putting different rings on her finger, and you both were laughing and hugging a lot.”

“I’m gonna kill that fucker Alex,” Ben stated, his fists clenched.

“Why? Because he exposed you as a cheater??”

“Hux —“

“How long have you been seeing Rey? Long enough to be buying her jewelry, I guess.”

“But Hux —“

“I just literally can’t believe you’d _cheat_ on me, Ben. Do you realize I trusted you more than anyone? Do you have any clue how much I love and care about you? I feel like a fucking knife has been shoved into my heart!”

“I can’t believe you’d think something like this,” Ben said, softly. He reached into his pocket and dug out a small soft box, holding it out towards Hux.

“I wasn’t going to give you this until homecoming night, but I think maybe you need to see it now.”

Hux took the box and opened it curiously. Inside was a shining silver band with a square emerald, Hux’s birthstone, in the center.

“W-what is this?”

“I know it’s like, a really old fashioned and corny concept, but, um, it’s supposed to be a promise ring.”

Hux took the ring out of the box and turned it around carefully in his fingers, studying it. He gasped when he noticed: “Our names are engraved on the inside!”

Ben nodded. “Yeah. And that’s why I had Rey with me that day. She has really thin fingers and YOU have really thin fingers, so I assumed that if something fit her, it would fit you, too. She was helping me pick it out. I lied about it because I wanted it to be a surprise. That’s all it was.”

Hux slipped the ring over his finger. It fit perfectly.

And then Hux did something that Ben never would have expected from him: he burst into tears for a record-breaking second time in the same day.

“Hux! What’s wrong?!”

Hux put both arms around Ben’s shoulders and squeezed as hard as he could.

“I can’t believe I thought you were ... and you were REALLY — oh god I’m such a fucking dumb asshole!”, he sobbed against Ben’s shoulder.

Ben smiled and held Hux, patting his back soothingly. 

“This is different, huh? Usually I’m the one apologizing for stuff. But it’s okay, I get how it must have looked. Hux, I want you to know something: I’m crazy about you. And I won’t ever hurt you, or give you a reason to not put your trust in me. Not ever. I promise. Okay?”

Hux nodded, and they continued to hold each other, quietly. After awhile Ben spoke up and said, timidly,

“Along the lines of being honest with each other ... can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“And you’ll tell me the truth, no matter what you think my reaction will be?”

“Yes. Promise.”

“Okay ... do you really want to go to homecoming?”

Hux looked up into his face. “Honest answer?”

“Yes.”

Hux separated himself from Ben’s arms and, after releasing a shuddery sigh, confessed, “No. I only agreed because you seemed to want to go, and I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“And I only asked _you_ in the first place because I didn’t want to seem like an inconsiderate jerk boyfriend by NOT asking.”

Both of them started to laugh, which felt very cleansing after all of their previous emotions.

“I think maybe we both got really caught up in putting on an act for people, you know?,” Ben said, once he’d calmed down a bit. “Like, to prove ourselves or some shit. But really, I know dances aren’t my thing, and I feel like they’re not yours either.”

Hux nodded. “You’re right, they’re not.”

“So ... how about this? We go right now and return those expensive-ass suits. Homecoming day, we go to the parade, to see our friends. Then we skip the game, we skip homecoming, and I drive us out to the city or something? We can go to that museum you keep talking about. After that we can get some food, maybe have a little picnic out by the lakefront? And end the night with movies and snacks?”

Hux smiled. “I fucking love that!”

“I fucking love YOU,” Ben said, kissing Hux’s cheek. “Please don’t ever forget it.”

“It’ll be hard to, with this treasure staring at me all the time,” Hux said, holding his hand out from him and admiring his ring. “This really is beautiful, Ben.”

“Not quite as beautiful as YOU, dear, but I’m glad you like it.”

“I feel bad, though; I have nothing like this for you.”

“You give me yourself, Red. That’s all I ever need.”

“No, no, I’ve got to give you _something_. Hey, are you up for a free tutoring session?”

“Huh?”

“I’ve recently overcome my deficiencies in French, and I’ve been studying up on this ‘French kissing’ you mentioned a while ago. So, how about you sit back, relax, and let Hux tutor you?”

Ben grinned as Hux climbed into his lap and began showering him with deep, lavish kisses. “Wait,” he interrupted, breathlessly, “Aren’t we supposed to go and return our clothes?”

Hux shrugged and kept kissing him. “It can wait. We’ve got all the time in the world, don’t we?”

And Ben could find no argument for that.


End file.
